iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Nine
Number Nine, also known as Stanley Worthington, is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians attacked, and is one of the six remaining Loric Garde. He is about four when he leaves Lorien. As of Generation one, he is one of the professors at the Accademy, seeming to specialise in physical training. Physical Appearance Number Nine is described as being tall, muscular, having broad shoulders, long black hair and, like all remaining Garde, four scars on his ankles. Setrákus Ra has heard Nine might be his greatest challenge because he believes that Nine is Pittacus Lore. Four has mentioned he is stronger than any Garde even himself and Six, probably due to his intense training with Sandor and his constant drive and anger to kill Mogs while imprisoned, which made him work out constantly just to keep the pain away. Biography Early Life Like most of the Garde kids in his age, Number Nine is raised by his grandparents. When he is four years old, Daxin and Sandor meet Nine's grandfather. He is playing with his Chimærae, and Daxin gives him a tracker wristband which he immediately wear. On the day of Quartermoon, Sandor comes to Nine's house to take Nine to the airstrip. On their way, they are attacked by a Mogadorian, but are saved by an unseen Devektra. They are the last to arrive at the airstrip and therefore he is the last to be protected by Loridas's charm, making him Number Nine. Sandor is appointed as his unofficial Cêpan and goes to Earth with him.The Last Days of Lorien After landing on Earth, Number Nine is on the road living in and out of hotels/motels for no more than a few months at a time with his Cêpan, Sandor, for most of his life. After being attacked a number of times and narrowly escaping, Sandor decides they would try hiding in plain sight rather than constantly running, and so they settle down in Chicago, remaining unnoticed for 5 years. Sandor builds a safe house on the 100th floor of the John Hancock Center, which later becomes a safe house for the remaining Garde and their allies. Nine's daily routine is typically spent alone, usually involving a long jog, followed by training and some school time with Sandor. After five years of uninterrupted peace, on one of his morning jogs, Nine realised that there is a Mog in the area. For no other reason than because he is fairly bored, he lets his scars show in plain sight, allowing the Mog to tail him back to his apartment. After trapping the Mog in the elevator to his apartment, Sandor orders Nine to kill it, which he does. Meeting Maddy After that incident, Sandor gets him a local gym membership so that Nine could start socializing with other people, and hopefully stay out of trouble. This backfires however when he meets a young girl around his age named Maddy. After meeting Maddy at the gym, he takes her on a few dates. However, the more he associates himself with her, more trouble seems to find him. On their fourth meeting, Nine goes to pick Maddy up from the park in one of Sandor's cars. Three Mogs attempt to ambush them at the park and a high speed chase through Chicago ensues. Maddy, upset and angry at Nine for putting her in that much danger, leaves the minute he stops the car. Maddy eventually texts Nine back the next evening saying "Maybe we can try again if you promise no cars." Upon reading the text, Nine goes to her apartment and spends the night. When he wakes, he is immediately attacked by Mogs and makes a desperate attempt to escape with Maddy. Though once he and Maddy get out of the apartment, she pulls out a taser and shocks him, effectively disabling him and leading to his capture. It is revealed at this point that Maddy had been looking for a boy of his description in the Chicago area. Her parents are captured and she is made to help search for him in exchange for being reunited with her parents. Nine is emotionally hurt after her betrayal, but decides that she is not the enemy and holds no serious ill will toward her, seeing as how she was being forced to cooperate. Mog Captivity After being successfully transported to the cave in West Virginia, the Mog in charge tells Nine that they did agree to give Maddy her parents back (which they do). However, after Nine watches her and her parents' happy reunion, the Mog tell him that they never agreed to let them live. Moments later, Nine is forced to watch Maddy and her parents get killed by a Piken. Maddy looks toward Nine and screams for his help, but there is nothing that he could do but watch. As time gores on, Nine suffers the same fate that Six does while in that cave, doing nothing but pushups and eating whatever slop they give him, while trying to maintain his sanity. After a while, Sandor (who had not been caught yet), is eventually caught in Ohio while looking for his Garde, and brought to the cave as well. The Mog, believing there is nothing more that Nine could tell them that they didn't already know, decide to torture Sandor anyway for sheer amusement. Eventually Nine can't stand it anymore, and he manages to break through the blue force field that kept him contained. He gets into a skirmish with the few Mogs that are there, but Sandor stopps him from continuing a pointless fight that he most certainly could not win, and tells him to kill him while he has the chance. Nine then picks up the dagger, and thrusts it into his Cêpan's chest, ending his suffering. Later, Nine hears Mogs running around scared, and this is when the force field dropped. Meeting Number Four After being freed, he meet Number Four and Sam Goode. He congratulates Four on surviving as long as he has and after hearing what is currently going on, he gives Sam his X-ray vision stone and the power to use it, and starts killing Mogadorians with his bare hands. He is in the heat of battle and Four says he has a ferocity he didn't know the Garde had. Nine shows his true bloodlust and anger, but tries to keep it under control to not freak out Four. Nine rips through hundreds of Mogs and a dozen beasts. He also uses his pipe-staff (Joust) to kill off a Piken easily and effectively. After losing Sam, he and Four escape the cave, with Four being shot in the back. This also catches the attention of PhiriDun-Ra, a Mogadorian who is demoted for her failure in Nine's escape, and later comes back with an even bigger hatred for the Garde and their allies. After escaping from the cave, Nine and Four witness the arrival of Setrákus Ra, the leader of the Mogadorians. Setrákus Ra enters the cave, and a force field is raised around the mouth of the cave to prevent Nine and Four from pursuing. Four then runs into the force field, against Nine's suggestion, and gets knocked out from the impact. Nine communicates with Bernie Kosar, and takes Four back to his car. After Four wakes up and is informed of Sam's loss, they decide to head north to Nine's home in Chicago.Nine's Legacy The Power of Six Back to John Hancock Center He settles with Four in an abandoned house, some miles away from the Mog base. Four is still recovering from the blow he received from the force field at the time. While there, they look at some of the objects in their Chests and unintelligently give away their location (suggested to be through the Macrocosm). They are captured by agents Walker and Purdy and the U.S government who are using Mogadorian weapons. They are taken captive in glass cages in the back of a van when it crashes and the government agents are severely injured. Nine offers to hold off the swarm of police coming for them, but before Four can get any information from them, the agents disappear. Four and Nine travel to Chicago and return to the John Hancock Center, which was Nine's safe house for almost 5 years. There, they learn what to do with Malcolm Goode's tablet, and use it to track the other Garde. There, he battles with Four on the rooftop, for he claims that he is Pittacus Lore. After the battle, while they are both asleep, both Four and Nine have a dream telling them to go to New Mexico. This reveals that Nine has been having the same dreams as Four and that he may also hold PIttacus Lore's powers due to his ability to communicate with Setrákus Ra. Battle of Dulce, New Mexico On the way to New Mexico, Nine fights with hooligan truck drivers for some hitchhikers, giving justice and revealing that Nine is a humanitarian. He and Four meet Seven, Eight, and Ella on the desert of New Mexico, just outside Dulce. Inside, they find Sarah Hart. Nine battles Setrákus Ra because he is the only one who can hold his own while the others try to save Eight and battle the Mogs.The Rise of Nine After the battle in Dulce, all of the Garde (except Five), Sarah, and BK go to Nine 's penthouse in John Hancock Center in Chicago. Nine tries to impress the girls by walking around shirtless. He tries to convince John to go attack the Mog cave in West Virginia. Training with the Garde He gets mad at John when he doesn't allow him to go to Arkansas to find Five especially after learning that Sarah will be going too. While John, Six, Sarah, and BK are out to find Five, Marina and Eight do some sightseeing while Nine sleeps. He gets mad at them for leaving. Then, he agrees to train with Marina and Eight in the Lecture Hall. After the training is over, Ella tries to leave after reading Crayton's letter to her. He convinces Ella to stay, saying since the charm is broken numbers don't matter anymore. He insults Five by saying he looks like a 'Hobbit guy' once John and the others bring him back to Nine's penthouse. He apologizes to Sam, who also comes with them along with his father Malcolm for leaving him behind in West Virginia, admitting it was his fault, a rare occurrence from him. He seems to have developed a friendship with Ella. He always tries to pick a fight with Five which one time results in him in getting his hand broken and healed by John. He is appointed captain in the Capture the Flag game and he leads his team to victory. He manages to get his revenge against Five during the game. When grappling with Six, it is said that Nine had the upper hand. The Everglades, Florida He travels to the Everglades to get Five's chest with Six, Eight, Marina, and Five. While they are in the Everglades, Five tells them that he's working for the Mogs, breaks Nine's pipe staffd and holds Nine underwater in the swamp. Then he throws Nine against a tree which breaks his back. Nine still continues to taunt Five who gets angry and tries stabbing him. Eight teleports in front of him to save him and gets pierced in the heart. He dies instantly. Nine passes out and Six carries him out to safety.The Fall of Five He, along with Six and Marina, tries to find his way back to civilization after Five's betrayal. He tries to appear nonchalant, occasionally making random comments. When they finally find a bar and learn about the attack in John Hancock Center, he gets angry, triing to make his way to Chicago. Six manages to calm him down. He admits to her that it is his fault that Eight died. Six literally beats some sense into him. When Marina discovers a Mog base in the Everglades from a man named Dale, he, along with Six, goes with her to recover Eight's body. On the way, they encounter a Mogadorian boat on patrol. They manage to kill the Mogs on board. Their guide Dale runs away when he witness their Legacies. At that point Nine sees a mogadorian warship over their heads. Six makes them invisible and they follow it to their base. When they get to the base, it is surrounded by Mogs, and by communicating with a mutant cow he manages to create a distraction. They head into a hangar where they find Eight's body along with Number Five. Five apologizes to them and tells them no one was supposed to die. He leaves behind the body of Number Eight and kills a Mogadorian commander. This confuses the three of them. Nine apologizes to Eight for getting him killed. Marina tells him that Eight would forgive him, and that she forgives him. He hugs Marina and cries. They are interrupted by a trio of Mogs who push a broken down Skimmer. As the skimmer starts to shoot, Nine dives for cover with Eight's body. When the shooting stops they realize the skimmer has only killed the Mogs. John's voice comes through the Skimmer and says to them that they have taken over a Mog base. He instructs them to head there. When Adam instructs them to navigate the Skimmer, Marina is skeptical and asks how could they believe it really is John. Nine asks John how they settled the argument of whether to go New Mexico or Paradise, and John answers he dangled him off the roof. Nine is satisfied of the answer. Nine is still not trusting of Adam. Ashwood Estates and Agent Walker Upon arriving on Ashwood Estates, Nine teases John about sending Sarah on a mission with her ex-boyfriend. He is amazed to see the Chimærae and is less enthusiastic to learn they had named the lazy, chubby one after him. When Agent Walker arrives with her team, Nine keeps a look out while Six and John have a private conversation. He is distrusting of Walker and her team and keeps an eye out all night. At some point, he notices Six and Sam heading to an empty house and later teases them about it. Fall of New York Nine chooses to go to New York with Walker, John, and Sam. Marina gives him her dark gloves when he is saddened to depart with his Inheritance. On the way to New York, he teases Sam about his hookup with Six. When they arrive at the hotel where Bud Sanderson is staying, he puts on the gloves and claps his hands, accidentally creating a sonic boom. Nine makes up for it by killing the Mogadorians that were guarding Sanderson with couches and more. Later, when they meet Setrákus Ra in human form on the stage, Nine and John spring into action after Ella disables his Legacies with Dreynen. Nine destroys Ra's staff which allows shapeshifting, but Five intervenes after John and Nine attempt to kill Ra. Nine and Five duel, and they disappear amid the chaos as the invasion starts. Legacies :: Main Article: Legacies PhysicalPhysical EnhancementsEnhancements Being a Garde, Nine possesses enhanced strength (he has shown some immense strength, speed, agility, endurance and durability. He is possibly at the peak of all his physical attributes, as he is able to hold off Setrákus Ra in The Rise of Nine. When fighting Six in the Capture the Flag game, it is said that Nine was overpowering Six, who is generally considered quite strong. Telekinesis Nine possesses Telekinesis, an ability that all Garde share. Legacy Transference Nine develops this Legacy when attacked by Mogadorians at Maddy's apartment. Nine uses Legacy Transference to allow Sam to use the Lorien crystal which allows the user to have X-ray vision. He also uses this Legacy to allow John to walk underneath a bridge in the West Virginia mountain, and Marina to walk up the wall of the Lecture Hall. This Legacy is comparable to the ability of the Xitharis stone; however, he doesn't have to "charge" this Legacy. He says it lasts 10 minutes. Antigravity Nine can emit a field of antigravity around himself, which allows him to run on walls and upside down. As seen in Generation One, his antigravity does not activate through his prosthetic arm. Animal Telepathy Nine can also telepathically communicate with animals, like Number Four. Super Hearing Nine is able to hear for miles around him without close sounds being painful to him. Super Speed Nine is able to move at great speeds that make him appear to be a blur. Super Strength Nine seems to be much stronger than any of the Garde; he breaks through a Mogadorian forcefield and steel cages, and battled Setrákus Ra himself, although it is unconfirmed that this is a Legacy: it may just be because he trained so intensely with Sandor and while imprisoned in a Mog stronghold. Chest : Main article: Nine's Loric Chest '' Pipe-Staff / Joust Rod: Initially the pipe-staff looks like a plain silver piece of pipe but when used by Nine, it extends and is used as a weapon. Four describes it as expanding viciously to become over six feet long, red-glowing staff ending in rotating blades. On Lorien, they were used in jousting events. Red Rock/ X-Ray Stone: The red rock is placed between the knuckles and when the fist is aimed, produces an X-ray allowing vision through objects, most commonly walls and doors. Green Stones: Can form a black hole to suck in, then spit out, anything. Spike Ball: A spiked, small yellow ball that is controlled with the user's mind. It can expand and take on the form of almost any type of ball, and bust through steel doors. The user can control anything from its color to its weight to its spikes. Purple Pebble: A small pebble that Number Nine balances on the back of his hand which then disappears, and when he turns over his hand it reappears. Sustenance: In the form of a yellow cube that fills the user's stomach for a while when placed in the mouth. Bag of Soil: Soil from Lorien that can grow anything. One of the 9 Phoenix Stones meant to restore Lorien. Red Crystal: The same as Marina, Nine has a crystal compass that he speaks into, hoping that those Garde with a Macrocosm Earth can hear him. He speculates that some members of the Garde have the compass and the others have the glass orbs that the compass transmits to. Personality Given his exceptional strength, speed, and the effects of Mog incarceration on his mind, Nine can be reckless, hot-headed, and insensitive. He will sometimes go out of his way to pick a fight or make a joke at another's expense. Marina once comments that she "had never seen someone so excited at the sight of his own blood". However, Nine is also shown to be a humanitarian with his firm belief that "no one has the right to take or hurt, just because they can" and can be very protective of his teammates. He will occasionally apologize for his behavior and can show weakness, especially for Sandor and for his mistakes. Happily, Nine is awesome all the time, and is constantly picking on others, especially Number Five. He can also be funny, like when he said "Yeah Six was super bad-ass in her freaking ceiling cocoon." Relationships Family Like many Garde children on Lorien, Nine is raised by his grandfather and grandmother. Nine's grandfather is described as a burly man who dresses roughly with ceremonial necklaces. He lives in the country with Nine because of his dislike of the technology. He has a precognitive Legacy and foresees that Sandor will come one day to take away Nine, but will die, who is important to the Loric race. He dies in the Mogadorian invasion. Nothing much is known about the rest of Nine's family, but it is definite that they are dead too (as they were presumably on Lorien when it was attacked, and no one survived except the ten Garde and their Cêpan). Sandor Nine's relationship with his Cêpan is a little tricky. They care for each other, and love one another, but they don't seem to be very good at expressing how each is feeling. Sandor sets up all of Nine's training regimens and Nine cooperates, though sometimes reluctantly as he feels training is getting old. Still, Nine loves Sandor like a father. His death cements Nine's desire to kill every single Mogadorian. Nine misses him a lot, but often pretends that the Cêpans are "expendable" and his death doesn't matter. Maddy A girl Nine meets near his final days in Chicago. She approaches him at a park in hopes of getting to know him and the two eventually go on a few dates. However Maddy has a secret agenda in which she must fulfill in order to see her parents again who have been captured by the Mogs. After betraying Nine and handing him over to the Mogs, Maddy seems to feel extremely guilty and did in fact truly like Nine; however she ultimately knows it had to be done in order to save her parents. After getting over the initial shock of it all, Nine comes to terms with what she did, allowing himself to forgive her as she is not the one to blame. When Maddy and her family are killed, Nine is deeply saddened that he could not do anything to protect her. Later, Nine blocks any thought of Maddy out of his mind and seems fine with other girls (making blatant effort to flirt with most of them). Allies John Smith Nine's initial thought of John is that he must be around the same age as himself, but he looks "much younger and softer." Upon first meeting one another, the amount of excitement Nine displays as they fight their way through the cave greatly unnerves John. The two manage to cooperate well with one another as they make their way out of the cave. Before his capture, Nine is a cockier version of Four. Later, Four considers him arrogant, whereas Nine considers Four selfish. The pair do not seem to get along as they have conflicting ideas for their next step: Four is determined to save Sam, whereas Nine is adament that they continue travelling. They argue several more times. In Chicago, Four questions Sandor's strategy to live in big cities, and Nine, seemingly oblivious to Four's intentions, names him the best Cêpan ever, perhaps out of guilt. When Four asks Nine about why Nine was in a prison cell if Sandor was so amazing, Nine loses his temper and explains (part of) the reason why he was captured. When they arrive at Nine's apartment, they clash when it comes to what to do next. Nine wants to go to Paradise, and Four to New Mexico to save the Garde there. They agree to a "practice match" and Nine, albeit winning, tells Four that he will face him off when Four says he is Pittacus Lore. They fight at the top of the roof, each using an item from the chest. When Nine gets the better of Four, he holds Four over the edge of the building, 100 stories up, and orders him to say that Four isn't Pittacus. Four refuses but Nine doesn't drop him (as Garde are too valuable) and walks away threatening to drop him the next time. Later, Nine apologizes to Four, saying that he could blame his overeagerness to fight on being in prison, adding that that experience did something to him, and saying that he wants to be friends with Four. Four responds that he wants to be friends with him too. A dream gets Nine to change his mind and go to New Mexico. On the way, Nine reveals to Four he is a humanitarian, something that surprises Four. Sam Goode Nine first meets Sam when he and John rescue him from the Mogadorian cave he is held in. He transfers his powers to him and lets him borrow his X-ray stone to find his father. John and he are separated when they are swarmed by Mogadorians and their monsters. He decides to leave Sam behind. He later apologizes to Sam for leaving him behind in the cave admitting it was his fault, a rare occurrence for him. Nine refers to Sam as dorky-looking runt and nerd. Trivia *Counting his superior enhancements separately (strength, speed and hearing), he currently has the most Legacies among the surviving Garde. *Just like Four and Eight, he has dreams/visions of Setrákus Ra. *He did not live in Chicago all his life, only for the past few years. *He is one of the two '''Garde' to be imprisoned by the Mogadorians and survive. The other Garde is Number Six. *He is one of the five people to be imprisoned by Mogodorians and survive. The other four are Number Six, Malcolm Goode, Sarah Hart, and Sam Goode. *Sam Goode names one of the Chimæras Adamus rescued from Plum Island after him (the Chimæra's name is Stanley, and he is chubby and lazy). *He has two books named after him: Nine's Legacy and The Rise of Nine * In an interview, the author stated that Nine would fall in love at some point in the series. This has yet to be confirmed. * In Five's Betrayal, Five observes Nine to have brown hair. However, in the main book series, it is described multiple times that he has black hair. * Nine is one of four Garde to never narrate in the first series. The other three are One and Two and Eight. * Nine loses an arm during the final battle, which is later replaced with a mechanical prosthetic. However he can not use his legacy of anti gravity through the prosthetic, as shown when he tries to jump onto a wall, forgetting, and falls to the floor (Generation one). Quotes References Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Number Nine Category:Males Category:Narrators Category:Loric Elder Category:Main characters Category:Loric Garde Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Loric charm Category:Generation One Characters